Harry's New Life
by IvyRain5
Summary: Harry has been kept in the dark all of his life. Then, a letter from Gringotts arrives to change his world.


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Harry sat up in bed and stared around his darkened room. Something had woken him. That something was now sitting in front of him staring at him disdainfully. An owl. A very regal looking one too. Carefully, Harry dipped his head in respect before hesitantly reaching his hand out for the letter. Thankfully, the pal let him take it before sweeping out of his open window. Eager for any news, Harry ripped open the letter and scanned it./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Mr Potter/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"It has come to our attention that there has been a serious security breach concerning your vaults. As you may know, owl mail is not secure, so we would like to invite you to a private meeting to discuss these problems. If it is convenient for you, at 10:00 am tomorrow please hold the coin enclosed and state Gringotts./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Apologies once again,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Director Ragnok/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Gringotts /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Well," thought Harry. " That ought to be interesting."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He spent a while examining the coin in the envelope before setting it down carefully in his secret hole underneath his floorboards and going to sleep./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"….../span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"The next morning Harry woke up with a large smile on his face. He was going to Gringotts! Hopefully a few things would be explained to him there. However, first he had to give the Dursley's the slip./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Boy! Get up!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"His uncles eloquent tones filtered through his door. Sighing, harry dragged himself out of bed, got dressed in some of Dudley's old clothes and headed down to make breakfast./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Later Vernon called him again. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Boy! Clean the garage! Don't even think of coming back in before 2 O' clock!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Almost chuckling with glee, harry jumped to get the things he needed. If he could get the job done early enough, he would have time to get to Gringotts with out the Dursley's even knowing. However getting the huge garage done in just two hours would be challenging, but with information practically dangling over his head, Harry decided that he could do it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"(Two hours later)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Sweating, harry dropped down in a heap to take a breather. Thankfully, he knew that neither Vernon nor Petunia would come to check on him before 1:00 so he was fine for time with them. However, it was nearly 10 O' clock and he smelled like a pig. So, as quietly as he could, Harry snuck into the house. petunia was in the garden and Vernon was out with Dudley. Good./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"He had a 2 minuet shower before changing into some of his slightly better fitting clothes and grabbing the coin. Summoning his courage, harry said the key word,/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"" Gringotts!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 17px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 14px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"….../span/p 


End file.
